Tiffany Cox
Tiffany Cox is one of the fourteen playable Counselors within the Friday the 13th: The Game where she has the classic movie role of "The Flirty Girl" who will try to survive Jason Voorhees killing spree. Tiffany Cox can be unlocked once reaching level 18. Backstory In an unknown timeline during a counselors meet up at Camp Crystal Lake where it leaves us with the young and beautiful Tiffany Cox along with her fellow teenage companions, heading to the Camp where strange events occur and leads a bunch of helpless teenagers meeting the supernatural serial killer Jason Voorhees, and where Tiffany will try to survive Jason's bloodlust killing spree at the Camp. The information below is all Non-Canon Events for Tiffany Cox within the Single Player Challenges. Single Player Challenges: *Challenge One: Broken Down: No Appearance. *Challenge Two: Power Struggle: No Appearance. *Challenge Three: Lights Out: No Appearance. *Challenge Four: Stargazing: After Kenny Riedell and Sheldon Finkelstein tested themselves in a challenge it was with Shelly and Tiffany talking when Shelly tried to ask Tiffany for some fun she declined and had started to walk to the dock where Shelly soon follows minutes later as he scares her which directly makes her lashes out on him and as she goes back to sitting at the edge when Shelly walks off, Jason grabs a Harpoon Gun and shoots the harpoon into Tiffany's eye which is a direct homage to Friday the 13th Part 3. *Challenge Five: Packanack Party: Tiffany is heading out of the main lodge in which decides to go for a swim in the lake where Jason walks,Morph's, or Shift's in the lake to drown her and when Jason is done killing her by drowning her corpse rises to the surface seconds later. *Challenge Six: Snuggle by the Fire: After Eric LaChappa retells the murders at the campfire it would be Tiffany inviting Adam Palomino into one of the tents and as they started to have sex with Jason Voorhees hearing their moans had then grabbed a spear fence and had double stab both of them in a single shot. *Challenge Seven: Strip Poker: No Appearance. *Challenge Eight: Escaping: No Appearance. *Challenge Nine: JASON IS HERE: No Appearance. *Challenge Ten: Vacation Party: Her Twin sister goes off back to the cabin and is killed after being rejected by Kenny Riedell, for not cheating on Vanessa Jones and Tiffany is killed by being thrown through the octagon window. (Optional) Appearance Tiffany seems to be dressed in workout clothes wearing a half top, and booty shorts, as part of her standard attire. Her slim athletic build matches her speed. For alternate clothing and DLC pack clothing see Casual Clothes Tiffany,1984 Spring Break Tiffany, and Naughty Devil Tiffany Trivia *Tiffany Cox’s voice actress is Cherami Leigh. *Tiffany Cox’s last name is from wales in Europe showing she is Caucasian. *Tiffany and Adam Palomino are shown as a couple in Single Player Challenges. *Tiffany Cox’s file name is said to be arranged to be "The Slutty Girl" instead of the Flirty Girl. **In a hint of Irony A.J Mason has shown to be with everyone in the Single Player Challenges. *Tiffany Cox‘s appearance is heavily based off of the twin sisters Tina Moore and Terri Moore in the film Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. *In Single Player Challenge #10 its shown that Tiffany has a twin sister just like the Moore twins in the movie. **This is not canon to the main game. **For gameplay purposes, the twin is Tiffany in a different color of the shirt. (The Cox Twins) *Tiffany Cox is the first and original developed counselor within the game even since pre-alpha and beta. Category:Counselors Category:Female Characters Category:Caucasian Characters